


Demon Winchesters

by Eevee5doc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Demon Dean, Demon Sam, Gen, Mark of Cain, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee5doc/pseuds/Eevee5doc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters turn into Demons and they bring hell to Earth, massacres are happing like every day of the week, complete chaos until God Chuck! has had enough and gives the brothers back their humanity, with the guilt of what they did the Winchesters go on a mission of redemption by going to the past, but the past isn’t that happy having two new demons messing up with the Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Winchesters

_“We stop checking for monsters under our beds when we realized they were inside us… Let it out.”_

* * *

 

Exactly like Cain predicted Dean killed Crowley, he got mixed signals on killing the guy but he then started killing monsters left and right and Cas saw how Dean was going on the edge of going demon again and tried to stop him, but nothing could stop the mark and he killed Cas. With the death of his friend, Sam was the only one in his way. Sam tried to bring his brother back, tried his damn hardest to try and find a cure for the mark, but Dean didn’t want to be saved. He killed Sam which then brought Dean to insanity and he was a demon again. Sam’s soul went to heaven, but Dean, knowing that Sam was living in paradise stole Sam’s soul and started to torment and torture him. Slowly Sam broke and Dean fueled with rage and bitterness started his demon rein, feared by all and growing into a powerful demon who did whatever he wants just for the fun of it, though at first he did start of a little lazy and people underestimated him, but then deranged in insanity, he lost himself in the blood lust and the only reason he did any mass murder was because its hell a’ fun and addicting.

But you know what else was hell a’ fun and addicting?

Tormenting Sam even more.

He started to force feed Sam demon blood and Sam got back to being addicted. Sam was in pain and for years in hell he had been broken, he was on the edge of demon and human, when suddenly Sam had enough torment. Rage over took him when one of Dean’s demon lackeys came into his rack. The demon gloated at him telling him he was doomed to suffer in hell for all eternity, with strength that Sam didn’t know he had, he snapped out of his chains and attacked the demon. They fight and it lasts for about a minute with petty and lacking any action since it was pretty one sided. Sam was now a baby in demon terms and he had took all his baby butt to snap out of the chains, but then Dean stabs the demon with Castiel’s angel blade that he kept for sick nostalgic reason even if he used the first blade mostly for everything. Dean claps at Sam proudly as he puts the blade back into its holster Dean congratulates his brother who had been watching the entire time.

Sam gave out his most vengeful bitch face and smoked into the vacant body of the demon that Dean had just killed, sure if Sam fought with Dean, this was going to be even more one sided fight then with the other guy, but he had more rage directed at Dean. Dean grinned as his brother eyes turned black and roared at him, turning Sam in to a monster was something that his little brother always feared and hated. ‘This is so much fun,’ he thought as Sam managed to tackle his brother down. Dean threw Sam off him both brothers stood up and Sam smiled victoriously as he then ran up to Dean ready to stab his brother to the ground with the angel blade he managed to snitch off him. Dean used his arm to block Sam’s arm and then grabbed both of his arms and judo flip him to the ground causing a nasty crunch and crack in the ground. The angel blade had scattered away to edge of the room. Dean had him then pinned with no way out, but Sam bites his brother’s arm to get away. Dean continued to grin ignoring the pain as he wrestled Sam to the ground before he could get away. Dean and Sam managed to get each other in some choke hold, they were both in some wrestling stand off as both brothers stubbornly didn’t lessen their hold on said body part that was keeping them both pinned to the ground. Sam had Dean’s arm and face pinned to the floor, and Dean was willing to sacrifice his wrist as he twisted it and now with both arms and a surprise palm to Sam’s new face. Sam was pushed back and Dean’s legs which where pinning his brother down got support from Dean’s released arm and they managed to snap his brother’s leg and dislocating it. Sam screamed in agony and Dean didn’t waste a second to continue and beat the shit out of his brother, but Sam wasn’t ready to give up, he fought back, but still Dean was at the advantage as he didn’t let him not even a second to snap his leg back to his socket.

“That was fun wasn’t it,” Dean said as he looked down at his tired looking, bleeding in the ground brother.

“Don’t give me that carp,” Sam growled as he limped with his injured leg. Sam looked up at his brother’s bloody torn shirt where he managed to get a few bites and slashes with the angel blade that Dean happily confiscated.

“Oh that smirk is cute little bro, you’re proud that you managed to get a few hits. I still won,” Dean gloated.

“Bitch!” he growled out.

“Jerk,” Dean smirked teasingly. “But seriously Sam join my rein, it’s totally awesome,” the angel blade glinted dangerously in warning.

“What you want me to join the dark side,” Sam scoffed. “We have cookies,” Sam mocked bitterly.

 “We actually do have cookies,” Dean laughed, “But Sammy you’re a demon now, you’re already in the dark side. You are not human anymore,” Dean grinned.

Sam sighted dropping his head, and then Dean saw his brother’s growing smirk. Sam lifted his head and responded. “Sure! What the hell! I’ll join your crusade of insanity. We are all doomed and insane anyway,” he stood up and both brothers gave each other handshake, like sealing the deal.

What soon followed was The Winchesters going deep in on blood spree, they literally brought hell to Earth, massacres were happing like every day of the week, and there was complete chaos. Angels where surprised of the disorder on earth, they tried to stop the demon brothers, but Earth was the Winchester’s domain and they enjoyed the fight the Angels would give to try and stop them, but the angels where low on numbers already so they kept to themselves in heaven, scared for their lives. Dean had a way into hell when getting Sam, they were at his mercy because he knew where the back door to heaven was.

Leaving the Winchesters to their own devices was not a good idea, sucks balls that no one could stop them. This wasn’t an apocalypse on earth yet. No it was just a lot of more people dying, and that rein lasted about a decade until Dean opened up Purgatory and shit really hit the fan. Yes that’s right Dean opened up the gate, he set free all the monsters and the endless fighting was unleashed. All the monsters even the Leviathans where wreaking havoc on earth now, and that’s when Chuck, God, had had enough with all the slaughter and chaos.

He walked up to Dean as he was fighting a Leviathan and grabbed his neck and smashed him into the ground. Seeing his brother in trouble Sam rushed over, but stopped when he recognized the attacker.

“Chuck!?”

“You two have really made of mess of things,” Chuck said as he looked in between the brothers in disappointment.

“You’re alive,” Dean noted suspiciously.

“How?” Sam asks curiously.

“I am God,” Chuck says flat out like that was the obvious reason he was alive, “and like I said before I am a horrible God.”

Dean growled, “Damn right you’re a horrible God!”

“And you’re going to hate me even more,” God smirked and suddenly both brothers dropped to the floor in agony. They cried, and screamed, but not for the physical pain, since God wasn’t actually hurting them. What he was actually doing was opening up their locked up humanity that was buried deep in their subconscious. The Winchesters were still demons, this was not a cure, but they regained their empathy, and they realized all the bad things they did when they gave up into the darkness. It broke them mentally. They cried for every tortured soul and they begged for forgiveness, they wanted to take everything back.

Sam sat up, and wiped his tears that still flowed down on his cheeks he looked at Chuck who gave him a sad look.

“I am sorry, I am so, so sorry,” Sam slammed his fist on the floor and cried.

“All those people, my fault…” Dean cried.

God Chuck kneeled down to the Winchesters eye level and gave them a reassuring smile. “Yeah you guys messed up, but I also did, letting it all go this far… I have a job for you.”

Dean tried to rebut, but Chuck raised his hand in gesture not to speak, “This isn’t up for discussion, once you arrive change it, try to save everyone you failed to save and everyone you tormented, this is your chance for retribution. I’ll help in every way I can but at that time, that Chuck is only but a mirror of me, but I’ll remember this meeting in time… Good luck,” he put his fingers on each one in their foreheads and they disappeared and reappeared in the Men of Letters bunker and it was dusty and looked unused for years.

“This is the bunker,” noted and questioned Sam as he looked at Dean for answers.

“Look at what Chuck gave us,” Dean said as he pulled out from his pants pocket the bunker’s extra key.

“Do you think Chuck really took us to the past?” wondered Sam as he looked at the dusty old bunker.

“The way he was talking, I think he did,” Dean said as he then walked away from Sam, looking over their old home, he then noticed how much he missed it.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“Will you believe if I tell you I am going to look for cleaning supplies,” Dean said. “We have work cut out for us.”

“Yeah, yeah we do,” Sam agreed and followed Dean to the cleaning supplies. There was no time for self-loathing they had work to do.

* * *

 

Both brothers where in the kitchen in the bunker cleaning and awkwardly working silently.

“So,” Sam said as he looked at his brother.

“You know we were never normal demons, we managed to keep our bodies,” Dean then said as he dropped the mop into the bucket of water to look at his brother.

“We’re going to start with that?” asked Sam as he raised his eyebrow. Sam had died, Dean didn’t, but with a spell Sam restored his body, mostly  because hunters could burn it if they found it so putting it back together and keeping it safe by wearing his old body was the good way to go.

“Why not? Our younger selves will look at us and think where shape shifters or ghouls,” Dean notes as he takes the mop squeezing and twisting off some of the murky soapy water and starts moping.

“The sulfur will clue them on that we are demons… well hybrids actually,” Sam looked himself over he did feel a little different, a lot cleaner.

“Yeah about that, don’t you think since we’ve been hanging in the bunker the place would be full with sulfur?” asked Dean as he took a big whiff, but all he smelled was bleach.

“And the fact that salt doesn’t work on us anymore,” Sam answered as he remembered cleaning the cabinets and touching some salt, it’s the whole reason why he started this whole conversation.

“What!?” Dean stood up and both brother’s eyes met as Sam gestured at the salt and poured some on his palm.

“Wanna check and as well as other things?” asked Sam.

Dean grinned and nodded.

* * *

 

“Get me out of here Sammy!” yelled Dean as he was stuck in a devil’s trap. “Don’t you dare leave here!”

“I am not leaving you here, but it was hilarious how you hoped that demon trap wouldn’t have worked,” Sam smirked.

“It wasn’t just me, you hoped for this too, “Dean scolded.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam waved him off as he broke the devil’s trap.

“Well now that we’re done, we’ve figured out that the name Cristo doesn’t make us flinch, holy water and salt doesn’t affect us and that we don’t leave sulfur everywhere we go,” Dean notes.

“We still have black eyes, devil traps still trap us, we still have demon super strength, demon blades can still kill us, and we can teleport,” Sam noted. “Anything I missed?” he asked Dean.

Sam looked down at Dean’s arm where the mark of Cain still laid but Sam knew that the Mark of Cain was something Dean had to bare for the rest of eternity.

“No I don’t think so, now let’s go finish cleaning the bunker and then we can go out and eat,” Dean guided Sam back into one of the many rooms that still needed some cleaning and arranging. Sam followed thinking the only reason they cannot be human again was because of that mark.

* * *

 

“So we’re in St. Louis?” asked Dean.

“Yeah our younger selves are in St. Louis,” Sam confirmed as he looked down at his new, but old to him, laptop, which he growled in frustration that it was too slow.

“We should help,” Dean said.

“No, we should be careful about this,” Sam said as they sat in a dinner/café with Wi-Fi that Sam was all hyped that said place had, but sad with the change of technology. Sam really missed the future just because of that. 2005 sucks, no touch screen yet.

“Yeah, but we need to start changing things and we need our younger selves to trust us,” Dean said.

“Yeah well we’re demons and we have done some pretty bad stuff, like why would they trust us, even with the fact that we are them from the future, we are very different from them. Hell, even I don’t trust us! What if we mess up?” Sam frowned.

“Look Chuck gave us this chance to fix our mistakes and I feel like we should teach this to our kiddy selves, work with them so they don’t repeat our mistakes tell them about the Man of Letters. Tell dad about it,” Dean suggested.

“Dad! If he figures out we’re demons there will be shoot first, ask questions later policy we can’t go for the truth,” Sam denied.

“Do you know how much we’ve lied over the years? You should know secrets have destroyed this family,” Dean counters.

Sam runs his hands through his long hair and sighs as he sees his point of view.

“They won’t believe us,” Sam says.

“Then we’re going to need to gain their trust, will just lay it out for them gently,” Dean says as the waitress comes in with his pie. “Thank you,” Dean then smirks flirtatious.

“Stop it,” Sam warns.

“I wasn-” Dean stopped suddenly to look at his brother to see him frowning, “what?” he asked.

“Lying, I still think we should lie,” he added, Sam just couldn’t see it they were going to have to lie and withhold information.

“Yeah me too,” Dean said sourly. “But it’s what we have always done, and I am sick of tired of it. With what Chuck did to us giving back our empathy, and a little part of our humanity, I am grateful, but the fact is we are still demons and we still have darkness inside us. I feel like Chuck couldn’t save us entirely we were far too gone,” Dean said as he massaged his arm, rubbing the Mark of Cain nervously, a nervous tick that Dean just began.

“I do crave to be human again,” Sam shared. “But I don’t deserve to crave anything. We have been saved as much as Chuck could have and that is enough. He gave us a precious gift and we shouldn’t waste it. We’ll tell them the truth, but someday that is not today,” Sam looked at Dean for any reaction.

“Look Sam, I get it we’re demon… hybrids,” Dean gestures in clarification. Sam nods. “We lie, it’s what we do it’s what we’ve always done, it’s strange for us if we do stop. I think my human side that Chuck has thankfully given to us just wants to be a goody too shoes and just warn ourselves about everything. But we have to lie. Right?” Dean asked for conformation.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded looking at where his brother was going with this.

“Well what I was trying to say, we should get them to trust us and some of the ways to gain their trust is to save their ass from people who want to gank us. Even though we are in the same side, trust will be pretty hard to gain. Both parties of this apocalypse will want us dead once we start messing with things.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of things we have to do,” Sam agrees as he happy that Dean is now looking at their situation carefully.

“Right now we have to worry about the upcoming apocalypse,” Dean says as he eats food. “Don't even know where to start,” Dean, mumbles out through his munches of food.

“Dean I want to talk about Henry,” Sam then says.

“What about grandad?” Dean said as he moves his food to the side as Sam moves the heavy laptop to the side.

“We time traveled from the future, Henry traveled in time to 2013. Do you think there’s a spell that anchor him to this time?” Sam asked.

“Sammy if we do find this spell it’s not only Henry coming out, it also Abaddon,” Dean noted in distaste.

 “I get it we have other demons we have to deal with, but you can gank her if it comes to it,” Sam nods.

“Don't have the first blade, we don’t even have angel blades, and only Archangels can kill the Knights of Hell remember,” Dean says as he picks back his hamburger to get a bite. “And anyways,” Dean adds. “Henry would go back to the past to change things, go back for dad, do we really need more messing up with the time line?” Asked Dean.

“Okay we’ll talk about Grandpa Henry later,” Sam conceded “We're in the past god Chuck brought us here and the way he was talking to us when he send us off here was odd. “Chuck is only but a mirror of me?”’ Sam quoted.

“So Chuck the prophet doesn’t know he’s God, hiding the fact who he really is from us, now we know who Gabriel got it from,” Dean chuckled.

“Something we should check out?” asked Sam.

“Yeah we got to check on Chuck,” Dean nodded, as he took one last bite of his burger and stood up.

* * *

 

“You think he’ll see us coming?” asked Dean as they walked up the steps of the house.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, the Angels think he’s a prophet, and the way Chuck was talking when he brought us to this time, I don’t think he’ll know either,” Sam said.

“Look we’re not going to hurt Chuck we’re just here to see if god Chuck is in there somewhere,” Dean reasoned.

“It’s just that Chuck has an archangel protecting him,” Sam reasoned back.

“Look let’s just check him out,” Dean insisted.

“Fine,” Sam relented.

Dean knocked on the door.

“Hello,” Sam greeted as Chuck opened the door looking at the strange tall looking men.

“Who are you guys?” Chuck asked uneasily.

Dean then suddenly started to glare at Chuck looking at his eyes and searching for any signs of recognition.

“Ughm what is he doing?” he asked Sam uneasily.

“He doesn’t remember,” Dean nodded and turned to leave.

“We’ll see you later Chuck,” Sam smiled.

“Who are you guys?” Chuck asked again. Why had he seen this confrontation? He knew these two guys, but it only felt like a very strong sense of déjà vu.

“I think you know the answer to that,” Dean said mysteriously as he waved. “We’ll see you later.”

“Well that was really random,” wondered Chuck as he shrugged and shut the door.

* * *

 


End file.
